


Hypothetically Saying

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Canon Divergent - Luke and Octavian Live, Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Polyamory, Post Mpreg, Slash, They Have Kids, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When Octavian returns from a much unwanted family reunion in London, he finds his house is pink. There is a rainbow-colored hippocampus in the pond next to it. Oh, there is also a pond suddenly next to his house that wasn't there before. And for some reason there are twelve tame, trained owls living in his attic. One thing is for sure, his husbands have a lot to explain.





	Hypothetically Saying

Luktavercy || PJatO || Luktavercy || Hypothetically Saying || Luktavercy || PJatO || Luktavercy

Title: Hypothetically Saying – Never Leave Lukercy Unsupervised

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, family fluff, adoption, past mpreg

Main Pairing: Luke/Octavian/Percy

Side Pairings: Reyna/Annabeth, Tyson/Ella

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Tyson, Ella, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob

Own Character of the Next Generation: Sedanur 'Danny' Aykan, Julius Robyn Jackson

Summary: When Octavian returns from a much unwanted family reunion in London, he finds his house is pink. There is a rainbow-colored hippocampus in the pond next to it. Oh, there is _also_ a pond suddenly next to his house that wasn't there before. And for some reason there are twelve tame, trained owls living in his attic. One thing is for sure, his husbands have _a lot_ to explain.

**Hypothetically Saying**

_Never Leave Lukercy Unsupervised_

Octavian had just spent two utterly unpleasant weeks in London for a family reunion. He'd rather have swallowed glass-shards and jump into a pool filled with hungry sharks, thank you very much. Especially considering he had to face his family alone, because they... very much disapproved of Octavian's sexual orientation and perhaps even more so of his choice in partners.

Alas, he had survived it and was now finally returning home.

Only... that the house he stood in front of did not look like his home. When he had left New Rome, his villa had been a respectable soft eggshell in color. Now it was a screaming-hot pink and there was a hippocampus neighing in the pond next to the villa. A pond that Octavian very distinctively remembered _not being there_ when he had left New Rome. Slowly, he took a very deep breath.

"Perseus Lir Jackson!", barked Octavian out loudly, scowl in place.

"Middle name is never good", huffed Percy as he came running out of the house. "You're home early, Tavy. Hello, love. You look good. Paler than ever. London climate suits you."

"Don't try to smooth-talk me, Perseus", warned Octavian seriously. "Explain."

Percy pouted in that sweet way of his, which was only amplified by the toddler on his arms. "In my defense, I am _not_ responsible for the color of our house or the twelve owls in the attic!"

"...Owls in the attic?", echoed Octavian disturbed.

Percy whistled and the next moment, two owls came flying down from the attic's window, one a snow-owl and one a golden-powdered barn-owl, both landing on Percy's shoulders. "Those are Alec and Jace. I named them. And I swear I had nothing to do with them."

Scowl deepening, Octavian took another deep breath. "Lucas Jackson!"

Percy winced at that and moments later, Luke came running out, smiling sheepishly as he spotted their Brit. Wrapping his arms around Octavian's neck, he pulled the blonde into a kiss.

"Ba—abe. You're home early", grinned Luke.

"That's what I said!", exclaimed Percy with a grin, adjusting their son a little.

Sighing deeply, Octavian stepped up to Percy to first kiss him and then kiss their son's forehead. "Hello, my loves. It's quite frankly stunning how much you are against me being home early this time. Normally, there always seems to be _enthusiasm_ about my early return. I'm sure that it has nothing to do with the... color of our home, the pond, the hippocampus... or the... owls?"

"Nothing at all", assured Luke innocently, wrapping his arms around Percy from behind.

Percy smiled just as innocently as he leaned against Luke. The blonde boy with the sea-green eyes giggled delighted as he reached out for Luke over Percy's shoulder, prompting Luke to kiss their son's hand. Julius Robyn Jackson was three years old and quite the worthy heir to Octavian. Though neither Luke nor Octavian knew which one of them was the father. All they knew was that Percy's ocean-powers came with some extraordinaire fertility, leading to _the_ most unexpected and unplanned pregnancy possible. Neither of the blondes wanted to know who the biological father was though, because the little boy was their son either way.

"Have your mommy and daddy been mischievous while I was gone?", asked Octavian.

Robyn smiled brightly and nodded wildly, until he saw Percy's face and then shook his head wildly. "Nu-uh. Mommy and daddy would ne—eva be mish—shevous!"

Octavian chuckled amused and shook his head. "Of course not. The house turned pink on its own."

"I mean, hypothetically saying, I might have a _theory_ about how this _could_ have happened", drawled Luke, rubbing his nose. "It's not like I'd _ever_ make a bet with Piper that'd allow her to paint our house pink if I lost. That's just ridiculous and childish. So, of course, that didn't happen."

"Of course not", grunted Octavian as he walked toward their house. "You'd never do something so ridiculous and irresponsible. But say, _hypothetically_ , how might this bet have happened...?"

"Well, _hypothetically_ saying...", drawled Luke. "Piper might have been over for movie night..."

/flashback\

"No—o. I don't wanna go to bed!"

Percy sighed as he lifted their daughter up into his arms. It had happened two years after the Giant War that Sedanur Aykan arrived in New Rome. An orphaned little Turkish-German girl, a daughter of Apollo with the gift of augury. As Roman tradition dictated, the current augur took in the future augur as an apprentice. Only that said augur was kind of in a relationship and Percy, twenty, and Luke, twenty-seven, suddenly found themselves to be fathers of a four-year old. Amusingly enough, Percy was the one who did best in that department. Both Luke and Octavian were wildly overwhelmed. Luke had nearly died during the Titan War and thus had to sit most of the Giant War out, he had moved to New Rome for a fresh start and for his recovery when he fell in love with Octavian. Percy had only moved to New Rome when he finished high school and then got entangled in Luke and Octavian's relationship. They hadn't even really been in an actual relationship by the time Sedanur moved there, but somehow with a kid around, their relationship did turn more seriously, especially since Sedanur really took to Percy. And here they were, four years later, happily married, with two children, leading a good and honest life.

"It's late and it's bedtime", chided Percy gently. "Your brother has already been asleep for two hours. Now it's your turn. Leave the adults to do boring stuff."

"Mommy's right, princess. Be good", smiled Luke and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Night, daddy, night auntie Piper!", sighed the little girl.

"Night, Danny", smiled Piper, waving at Sedanur.

As soon as Percy and Danny were out of the room, Luke got up to get a bottle of wine and three glasses out. Piper very gladly accepted a full glass, clanging it with Luke. Luke had been a great mentor to Piper, Jason and Leo when they had first arrived at camp and during the Giant War, Piper had befriended Percy to the point that the two became college-roommates prior to Percy getting together and inevitably moving in with Luke and Octavian.

"She's precious", grinned Piper fondly. "Always knew you'd make a great dad."

"Always", snorted Luke and downed his wine.

"Everybody does. You're the one cabin-heads go to when they don't know how to handle their newbies. You have been a dad from the day you and Thalia took Annabeth in", offered Piper with a shrug. "You always took in the strays and help the younger kids. Danny and Robby? They can be glad to have three loving parents like you. Well. Still doubtful as to how you turned Octavian into a _real_ boy, but somehow, you actually did it."

"No jibes against my husbands!", warned Luke seriously as he emptied the second glass.

"Husbands", giggled Piper as she refilled both their glasses.

"...I really hope you saved me some of that wine", sighed Percy amused as he entered the room. "So. Now that the kids are in bed, can we watch the dark Potter movies?"

They had watched the first Harry Potter movie with Danny, but Percy didn't think the kids should watch any of the later movies, because there was some dark, horrifying stuff in there. And as someone who had _lived_ through dark, horrifying stuff as a child, he wanted to keep his kids sheltered from those things. He'd rather marathon _My Little Pony_ with Danny than that.

"Ba—abe. You look so gorgeous", sighed Luke happily, wrapping his arms around Percy.

Percy chuckled as he was pulled down onto Luke's lap. The son of Poseidon was wearing sweat-pants and Octavian's old college-hoodie. He was missing their third, after all. And Luke had a bit of a weakness for Percy in Octavian's clothes. Smiling to himself, Percy buried his face in Luke's neck. The three adults watched another two movies before Luke and Piper were fully wasted.

Percy watched them fondly, being sober himself. He had never really enjoyed the taste of alcohol, all it did was remind him of Gabe Ugliano. The first time Luke noticed that Percy didn't drink and asked about it, after Percy explained this, Luke had asked if it bothered Percy that they were drinking and if he wanted them to stop. The sentiment had meant a lot to him, but Percy knew neither of his boyfriends had an alcohol problem. They drank very occasionally and just for fun. Octavian would sing British boyband songs when he hit rock-bottom – which, honestly, the most amazing thing Percy had ever seen – and Luke would just get very affectionate and plan a lot of pranks. Neither got loud, angry or violent. And with that, Percy was actually fine with it.

"You know, I always... always thought the most unrealistic part of the movies – not the magic, because magic is real and so is the Mist covering Hogwarts and dragons and basilisks and griffins and phoenixes are all real – it's the damn owls", grunted Luke, motioning at the TV.

"...Owls are real, babe", pointed Percy out with a frown.

"Of course they're real, precious", huffed Luke and kissed Percy's cheek. "You're cute when you're being silly. No. I mean look at those owls. They get mail and they just... they just bring it wherever. Like. They don't even know the _destination_. Never been to them places before but they totally can deliver the mail anyway, just because the human said so. Like owls actually understand human words and have like... Google maps inplanted in their brains."

"Oh. Like the owls finding Harry in the first movie even when they were away", noted Percy.

"Ye—es. Look at my pretty _and_ clever husband", smiled Luke happily, nuzzling Percy.

Piper snorted and rolled her eyes. "It's not that unrealistic."

"Yeah it is", huffed Luke, waving an accusatory finger.

"No, it's not", countered Piper, leaning in with a frown.

"Yes, it i—is", grumbled Luke, hugging Percy even closer.

"I said no, it's not. I _bet_ you it can be done", grunted Piper.

"Oh. A bet?", asked Luke eagerly.

"No, babe, we talked about this. No drunken bets", sighed Percy and rolled his eyes.

"Shush, pretty. I wanna know what she gotta say", grunted Luke, patting Percy's head.

"Fine. If you don't wanna listen to me. Just, I _will_ tell you tomorrow morning that I said so", warned Percy unimpressed. "And you will nod and tell me that you should have listened."

"I bet you that owls can be trained like that!", stated Piper with a broad grin.

"And what are you betting, McLean?", challenged Luke.

"I... am offering to babysit. Both, Danny and Robby. For a whole week, after Octavian returns home, so the three of you can have... alone time", grinned Piper.

"That's too good to be true", frowned Luke. "What you want in return?"

"I want to paint your house", whispered Piper, eyes sparkling.

"...Okay?", grunted Luke very confused.

"Great!", exclaimed Piper brightly as they shook hands. "Let's go!"

"Wait. What? Where are we going?", asked Percy confused.

Piper grinned mischievously as she led them out of the house. Percy kept looking over his shoulder at their house. But before they were too far away and he could decide to return to their kids, Piper rang the doorbell obnoxiously. Seconds later and a very disgruntled Reyna opened the door.

"Major Chase!", greeted Piper happily. "The old ball and chain at home too?"

Reyna heaved a deep sigh and rubbed her face before looking at Percy pointedly. "...Why did you let them drink? It's a week day. Other people have to get up in the morning, Percy."

"Oh, I am _not_ responsible for them. They're grown-ass adults themselves", huffed Percy.

"And you!", grunted Reyna, poking Piper. "Call my wife ball and chain again, I will chain you to a ball and roll you down a hill into a river. You hear me?"

"...You're so _hot_ when you're angry", whispered Piper in awe.

"And you're so horny when you're drunk", snorted Reyna, slightly fondly. "Annie? Can you come?"

Seconds later and Annabeth joined her wife, her blonde hair put up into a bun, wearing an over-sized flannel-shirt that Percy knew belonged to Reyna. Percy grinned and waved at her.

"Hey, Wise Girl. For the record: I am merely here as a witness and it is not my fault."

"Duly noted", muttered Annabeth. "What do you guys want?"

"Luke thinks it's impossible to train owls like in Harry Potter!", blurted Piper out. "But you're a genius and as a daughter of Athena, you can like talk to owls, right?"

"Did you seriously wake me up so my wife could... train... owls?", asked Reyna stunned.

"No, hear her out", grunted Annabeth, with that science-y sparkle in her eyes.

/flashback|end\

"...So we kind of ordered a dozen owls from my father – he doesn't deliver owls in less than a set of twelve – and Annabeth spent the wait for the delivery quickly reading up on animal training and then she spent all day training the owls", offered Luke. "Hypothetically saying, of course."

Octavian heaved a sigh and leaned his head back against the couch. Robyn had crawled into his lap and was clinging onto him, because he had missed his papa, while Danny sat on his other side, tucked under Octavian's arm. Percy and Luke flanked them from either side.

"And in this very hypothetical scenario... why exactly did Piper want to paint our house pink?"

"Turns out Piper had previously made a bet with Leo that she could totally get away with painting _your_ house pink", supplied Percy with an amused grin. "And thus, she won _that_ bet."

"The woman is scary", muttered Octavian, squinting curiously.

"In my defense, I didn't think of Annabeth", pouted Luke. "Of course can _she_ do that."

"Now that we covered the owls and the... color of the house...", sighed Octavian. "Now, tell me about where exactly that pond and that... hippocampus."

"That's Rainbow Dash! She's my new companion!", exclaimed Danny excitedly.

Octavian stared pointedly at Percy, waiting for an explanation. "So, hypothetically saying, if someone were to take our kids to Atlantis and our daughter _might_ have fallen for a pony..."

/flashback\

Percy was so not going to help Luke paint their house neon-pink. _He_ wanted to take a bet while drunk, _he_ could take care of his own mess. Percy was not going to have any traceable connection to said mess once Octavian would return home. So instead, Percy brought Robyn over to his parents for babysitting and then grabbed Danny to go see the underwater palace – a bit too dangerous an adventure for Percy to go with _both_ their little kids. And Robyn was always happy to get to spend time with his aunt Laura, who was only a few years older than him.

"Uncle Ty!", exclaimed Danny excitedly, swimming right into Tyson's arms.

Percy and his family always stayed at Tyson's when they went to Atlantis. The general of Poseidon's army had a house in Atlantis, though he spent a lot of time in New Rome too, with his wife. Ella worked in the library, mostly with Octavian and Rachel on bringing back all of the Alexandrian library that they possibly could with Ella's knowledge. But all too often, Tyson missed the ocean and thanks to a little magic and a blessing from good old dad, Ella could turn into a mermaid for the travels. Percy used the same kind of magic on his children and husbands too.

"Danny!", laughed Tyson as he whirled the little mermaid around.

"Hello, Percy", greeted Ella with a smile as she went to hug her brother-in-law.

"It's always so weird seeing you with scales instead of feathers", grinned Percy.

Ella giggled and flapped her red tail. Danny all the while was clinging onto Tyson's neck.

"Mommy! Uncle Tyson says they have foals in the stables! Can I go look? Ple—ease!"

"We just arrived", sighed Percy fondly.

"But they're baby hippocampi!", exclaimed Danny with a pout.

Percy caved. Of course he did. He wanted to see baby hippocampi too, after all. Ella and Tyson grinned as they led the way to the stables. And okay, they might have had a long journey and all, but those absolutely adorable tiny hippocampi were definitely worth the small detour.

"Look!", yelped Danny as she swam up to one of the slightly older foals. "It's Rainbow Dash!"

Blinking a couple of times, Percy stared at the hippocampus. It was mainly light blue, only its fins shone in the rainbow-colors. Most hippocampi were shining in rainbow-colors all over.

"You still watching _My Little Pony_ with her?", grinned Tyson.

"Hey. Having a cute, horse-obsessed daughter is the perfect excuse to still watch that cartoon", grumbled Percy with a slight blush. "Even though Octavian always rolls his eyes when he walks in on us watching the show. He thinks there are different values she should learn."

"What's more important than friendship?", asked Tyson confused.

"To be a proper and reliable augur who will bring New Rome to greatness", recited Danny.

"Good girl. Always listening to papa", grinned Percy and kissed her cheek. "And what do daddy and I have to say about that?"

"That I gotta have fun and make friends and be happy", chimed Danny.

Tyson laughed at that as he sat down next to his niece. "You can ride with her later. But for now you and Percy should come home with us and get settled in and then we eat dinner, yeah?"

"Okay", hummed Danny, wiggling her nose and patting the hippocampus' head. "Bye-bye."

/flashback|end\

"I still fail to see how exactly this story ended with us having a _pond_ , Perseus", warned Octavian.

He had a hand resting in Percy's neck, playing with his hair. Percy was heavily leaning into the touch, smiling lazily to himself. He really enjoyed being coddled like that. Danny giggled.

"When we left, I asked mommy if I can keep Rainbow Dash. Uncle Tyson said that she's already old enough to leave home and that the hippocampi were looking for new homes and then I used the eyes on mommy and they work on him as well as on you and daddy", stated Danny proudly.

Octavian looked as though he wanted to protest for a moment but then Percy looked at him with the very same eyes. The pleading, begging, sad kitten eyes that Percy had absolutely perfected. It was absolutely impossible for Octavian to deny those, whether it was his husband using them or their daughter. Octavian still regretted the day Percy taught Danny those eyes.

"See. It's not like I could say no to them", huffed Luke defensively. "Little cheats."

"...So you came home and just... dug a pond?", asked Octavian a little disturbed.

"I mean, Ty helped", shrugged Percy with a sheepish grin.

"I... I can keep Rainbow Dash, right?", asked Danny, looking at Octavian with the sad kitten-eyes.

"It is good for a Roman leader to have a trusted stallion. Or mare, in this case", sighed Octavian, patting her head. "And now that we have a pond... we're certainly not filling it up with cement again. My husband would be a miserable sad kitten for _weeks_."

Percy grinned broadly and kissed Octavian's cheek. Danny yelped and fist-bumped the air.

"It's been a long and exhausting flight. I would not mind relaxing now. Would my husbands watch _Game of Thrones_ with me? I've been dying to see the latest episodes", suggested Octavian.

"Uhm! Yeah, sure! Great idea!", agreed Percy way too awkwardly.

"...You... You watched it without me", accused Octavian with a frown.

"We were just so curious how it would go?", shrugged Luke sheepishly.

"I can live with owls, they might be practical on the long run, I can live with the pond and the hippocampus, I can... repaint our house... but that you two would _betray_ me like that!", exclaimed Octavian offended, glaring viciously at Luke and Percy.

"You're so cute, you nerd", grinned Luke and kissed him.

"Can we watch the second Harry Potter?", asked Danny pleadingly. "Mom and dad sent me to bed after the first one last time! Please?"

Octavian heaved a sigh, still glowering. "Very well. Let's make it a family movie night of a movie I have seen over a dozen times already, instead of the new episodes of my favorite show..."

"Oh come on, you can fawn over Cersei later on and I promise Luke and me will rewatch the episodes with you, babe", promised Percy, kissing Octavian's cheek.

Percy and Luke got up to get snacks and the DVD. With loud whining, Mrs. O'Leary came running into the room, tackling Octavian to slobber him. Displeased, Octavian tried to push the mighty beast off. Why was the dog so fond of him? He was not a dog-person! He was a cat-person!

"Meow!", announced Small Bob before curling together on Octavian's lap.

Ah. Better. Pleased, Octavian started patting the kitten, though he had to admit that the sad puppy-eyes were rather good at guilt-tripping too, so Octavian nudged Danny a little. The little girl immediately jumped off the couch to tackle Mrs. O'Leary and curl up against her. Robyn giggled excitedly as he went to join his sister in cuddling their over-sized puppy.

"You were missed by the whole family, Mister Jackson", whispered Luke gently, kissing Octavian as he slipped back into his seat next to Octavian.

"It... appears that way, Mister Jackson", agreed Octavian softly, looking at his family.

Percy was laughing softly as he came with the snacks and sat down on Octavian's other side, leaning heavily against the tall blonde. It warmed Octavian's heart in a peculiar way. Coming home from a visit with a cold, detached family to all of this. Two loving, gentle and beautiful husbands, two children who made him mighty proud, an overly affectionate dog and sophisticated kitten. A warm _home_. He couldn't fathom how any of this was not worthy of his parents' approval, but... for the first time in his life, he knew that his parents' approval meant nothing to him. All that did matter, everyone who did matter, was right here, in this room. Mischief and nonsense included.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the Fake Fic Titles I got over on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)), only that when I got that title I thought I'd have some fun and come up with something totally ridiculous because hey, it's just a pitch, it's not like I'd have to write it and make sense of it, riiight? :D ...Well. I wrote it and had to make sense of it. *frowns* But it was fun. Also, that's a family I've never written fluff for before ^o^


End file.
